Amour vrai
by Valiree
Summary: Steve, le wraith, est tombé amoureux : devinez qui est l'heureux élu ? Slash McShep. Saison 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Amour vrai_

**Auteur** : Valirée

**Rating** : R – Slash implied (McShep).

**Résumé** : les pensées de Steve, le wraith emprisonné au cœur d'Atlantis, lorsqu'il observe deux de nos héros préférés …

**Spoiler** : Essentiellement Suspicion/Soupçon et Poisonning the Well/Sérum.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, aucun argent échangé !

**« C'est peu de prendre les êtres comme ils sont, et il faut toujours en venir-là ; mais les _vouloir_ comme ils sont, voilà l'amour vrai. »**

Alain, philosophe français - 1868 – 1951

(Je ne sais plus où j'ai lu cette superbe phrase, mais c'est ce que m'inspire l'amour – disons plutôt la vision que j'en ai – entre les personnages de McKay et de Sheppard)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

IL (1) le regarda entrer dans la salle où ils l'avaient enfermé. Comme un animal. Alors que c'était eux les animaux.

IL sourit. Il savait quel effet son sourire avait sur cet humain en particulier. IL pouvait sentir sa peur d'ici. IL huma l'air. L'humain s'arrêta brutalement et le regarda, les yeux fixes. Oui, sa peur était _sublime_, elle l'intoxiquait complètement. IL avait hâte de pouvoir s'en nourrir lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici.

Ses frères n'étaient pas loin, IL pouvait les sentir. Bientôt, ils attaqueraient cet endroit et ils sortiraient victorieux.

Enfin.

IL les avait reconnus. Des Atlantes. Ils avaient survécu, se terrant dans cet endroit. Ils pensaient les avoir tous détruits mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : bientôt ils ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir.

Bientôt.

Celui qui l'avait capturé était l'un d'eux. Il venait souvent le voir, tentant vainement de lui arracher des informations. Un wraith ne trahissait jamais un des siens, c'était la Loi du clan. Leur force.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des Atlantes.

Ces humains avaient été divisés, la trahison avait rongé leur rang (1) et avait facilité leur perte alors que les wraith étaient toujours là eux, des milliers d'années plus tard.

L'humain se trouvait toujours là, à manipuler un des panneaux près de la porte d'entrée.

Lui aussi était un Atlante, même si sa signature était un peu différente. C'était un être curieux : il était manifestement terrorisé mais venait quand même dans ce lieu. IL aimait ça. IL pouvait jouer avec, voir ses réactions.

Une fois, ils étaient venus tous les deux. Celui qui l'avait capturé, l'Atlante, et cet étrange semi Atlante.

La cage dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé possédait un champ d'énergie, mais il était apparemment endommagé. Une bonne dizaine de soldats étaient là aussi armés de fusils. Le semi Atlante était mal à l'aise, l'Atlante lui avait demandé de réparer et de faire vite. Il s'était approché de la cage d'un pas hésitant. L'Atlante avait exigé qu'IL aille au fond de la cage pendant que le semi Atlante travaillait. IL avait obéi docilement.

Et IL les avait observés.

Leurs échanges étaient curieux, un mélange chamaillerie et de piques. C'était une chose vraiment étrange. IL voulu tester l'Atlante. Avec une rapidité qui laissa les soldats incapables de réagir, IL s'était précipité sur le semi Atlante, l'attirant à lui à travers les barreaux de la cage.

L'Atlante avait poussé un cri. Un cri de rage. IL avait fermé les yeux, se régalant de celle-ci. IL avait ensuite serré le semi Atlante contre lui à travers les barreaux élicitant un petit cri de sa part. L'Atlante s'était littéralement mis à hurler, le menaçant de milles morts s' IL ne lâchait pas son compagnon.

IL lui avait répondu en déchirant le vêtement de ce dernier, découvrant sa poitrine.

Les humains ne savaient rien des wraith. Les Atlantes étaient eux aussi ignorants. Ils ne se nourrissaient pas que de la force vitale des hommes : leur sentiments aussi étaient une drogue. Une drogue puissante, enivrante. Ils pouvaient sentir la peur, la haine, la colère et s'en nourrissaient aussi.

IL avait posé sa main à plat sur la poitrine découverte. La respiration du semi Atlante était hachée, il ne se débattait pas. Il attendait, toute son attention était sur l'Atlante. Pas sur lui, l'ennemi, celui qui allait le tuer lentement, non, ses yeux étaient restés rivés sur l'Atlante.

IL avait alors reporté son attention sur ce dernier.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'humain qu'IL tenait en son pouvoir. La rage avait fait place à autre chose, quelque chose de puissant : du désespoir. IL reporta son attention sur le semi Atlante. Les yeux étaient toujours fixes. IL pouvait presque y lire, quoi, une prière ? Non, c'était autre chose. Des excuses. _Désolé, je vais mourir, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il n'y à rien que tu puisse faire pour l'empêcher_.

Ces humains étaient si faciles à lire, si transparents, si prévisibles.

IL avait décidé de tester sa théorie à propos de ces deux spécimens.

IL avait fait une proposition à l'Atlante : s'il posait son arme et venait prendre la place de son compagnon, IL laisserait à ce dernier la vie sauve, et prendrait la sienne à la place. Les deux réponses avaient fusé, immédiates, sans équivoque.

« Oui. »

« Non ! »

IL avait alors resserré son étreinte, collant sa bouche contre l'oreille du semi Atlante. IL avait murmuré, lui expliquant comment son compagnon allait mourir. Lentement. Dans d'atroces souffrances. IL n'avait pas prévu ce qui avait suivi. Le semi Atlante avait réagi si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'empêcher d'agir. Il avait saisi sa main et l'avait frappé contre sa propre poitrine l'obligeant ainsi à se nourrir !

IL ne s'était pas nourri depuis longtemps et la tentation était trop grande. IL entendit à peine les cris autour de lui, puis les coups de feu.

Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, les humains s'affairaient sur le corps du Semi Atlante. Il était inconscient mais son aspect était toujours le même. Seule la marque ensanglantée sur sa poitrine était la preuve de ce qu'IL avait subi.

L'Atlante s'était tenu devant la cage. Ses yeux qui avaient été si expressifs quelques minutes plus tôt étaient désormais vides de tout sentiments et pendant un moment, une fraction de seconde, IL avait eu peur. IL avait reculé au fond de la cage. L'Atlante avait tiré son arme de son holster, l'avait visé et avait vidé son chargeur sur lui. Une fois fini, il avait rechargé, puis vidé à nouveau son chargeur. Il avait renouvelé l'opération deux autres fois, le laissant en vie, mais épuisé.

Le Semi Atlante avait été emmené et IL ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il était toujours nerveux, mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui inspirait cette nervosité. Il avait peur mais pas de lui. L'Atlante se trouvait à ses côtés et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Oui, en tant que wraith, IL pouvait sentir les sentiments de ces pitoyables créatures, IL pouvait aussi s'en nourrir, mais IL n'avait jamais eu devant lui _ce_ sentiment. IL connaissait la rage et la terreur, pas _ça_.

Le Semi Atlante annonça qu'il avait fini ce qu'il faisait. L'Atlante hocha la tête et sortit avec lui, le laissant seul.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'IL était venu au monde, des centaines d'années auparavant, IL avait peur. Peur de ce sentiment dont IL ignorait le sens mais dont la force le submergeait.

**Voili voilou !** Je ferais peut-être une suite, tout dépendra de vos encouragements en la matière …

(1) **IL** en majuscule désignera le wraith.

(1) Episode Hot Zone/Virus : il est probable que le virus a été développé par un Ancien pour des fins qui ne sont pas encore très claires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rappel :** **IL** désigne le wraith.

**Seconde partie**

**IL** planifiait son évasion depuis qu'il était arrivé. Pour ça, il avait bien sûr fallu qu'il observe ceux qui l'avaient capturé. Ces … _animaux_. **IL** se nourrirait de leur force avec délectation, mais pour le moment …

L'attente était une des forces de son peuple. Les wraith était capable d'attendre pendant des siècles, des millénaires. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur eux. Ces humains ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir que lui et ses frères seraient toujours là.

Attendre et observer.

La clef de la survie.

Et celle de sa prison.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Son affrontement avec l'Atlante l'avait ébranlé.

Bien sûr, il y avait tout d'abord le fait qu'IL se sentait un peu affaibli. Un _peu_. Il faut dire qu'**IL** ne s'était pas nourri depuis un moment. L'Atlante n'avait pas voulu le supprimer, juste le punir, mais IL avait mis du temps à se remettre.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué c'était ce qu'**IL** avait _senti_ entre les deux humains, l'atlante et l'autre, le semi-atlante. Habituellement, lorsqu'IL jouait avec sa nourriture celle-ci ne dégageait que de la terreur, une terreur enivrante. Mais là, c'est _lui_ qui avait été terrorisé.

**IL** voulait comprendre. Il le fallait : si ces humains avaient trouvé un moyen de détruire les wraith c'était son devoir d'en apprendre plus et de prévenir les siens. Sa Reine le récompenserait certainement avec un commandement. Et **IL** aurait peut-être le droit de consommer ces deux là, le semi-atlante et son Protecteur, lorsqu'ils viendraient le chercher.

Oui, ça lui plairait de jouer avec eux un peu.

**IL** détourna la tête vers la porte. Trois gardes supplémentaires venaient d'entrer. **IL** sourit. Ils étaient accompagnés du semi-atlante. Il tenait contre sa poitrine divers instruments et il portait une petite mallette à la main. Ses yeux de l'humain se fixèrent immédiatement sur lui, il baissa rapidement les yeux puis se dirigea vers un des panneaux de la salle. Le même que la dernière fois.

**IL** se demanda où était son Protecteur.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Un peu plus tôt …**

Rodney travaillait depuis bientôt plus de 15 heures sur ce projet. Ils avaient découvert une nouvelle salle dans une des ailes est de la Cité. C'était extraordinaire : depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il ne se passait guère de semaine sans que soit découvert une nouvelle salle ou une nouvelle technologie ! La Cité des Anciens était comme une vaste caverne d'Ali Baba. Et Rodney s'enorgueillissait de pouvoir dire que c'était lui qui était le Sésame de cette caverne.

Cela avait bien entendu quelques contreparties fâcheuses. Etant le seul à comprendre de quoi il retournait, il était aussi celui qui passait ses jours et – il regarda sa montre – ses nuits ! en recherches longues et hasardeuses.

Mais, il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. D'abord, parce que c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et ce depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois à Cheyenne Mountain et ensuite … Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'immense baie vitrée qui se trouvait dans le labo. Ensuite, ça lui évitait de trop penser à autre chose.

De trop penser au Major.

Rodney repoussa son ordinateur portable et se leva. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il laissa son regard se perdre sur la Cité en dessous de lui. Seule une partie de celle-ci était illuminée. Ils n'avaient pas assez de pouvoir et n'éclairaient que les parties habitées. Mais le spectacle était quand même grandiose, surtout lorsque les deux lunes étaient pleines, comme ce soir.

C'était une vision si romantique.

Rodney se demandait si le Major Sheppard en profitait lui aussi avec sa conquête du moment.

Rodney poussa un petit ricanement. _Jaloux_. Il était jaloux. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que sa vie soit parfaite, vraiment.

Depuis _l'incident_ avec Steve, Sheppard ne lui adressait plus la parole. C'était comme s'il était devenu invisible aux yeux du militaire. Rodney se passa inconsciemment la main sur la poitrine en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans la cellule. La douleur avait été intense, mais pas autant que l'idée de devoir échanger sa place avec le Major. C'était ridicule, non ? Ils étaient amis, juste amis, c'était ce dont Rodney avait essayé de se persuader. En vain : ce qui s'était passé avec le wraith était le signe qu'il se trompait.

Il était tout simplement amoureux.

Amoureux. D'un homme. Mieux, d'un militaire. Américain de surcroît. Le Chef militaire d'Atlantis pour être encore plus précis. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, hein ? Voire impossible. Parce que c'était une histoire d'amour impossible.

Rodney laissa échapper un rire. Une histoire d'amour impossible. A croire qu'il se trouvait dans un mauvais film de série B ou dans une de ses nouvelles à l'eau de rose dont Teyla était – contre toute attente ! – si friande.

Rodney posa sa main contre la baie vitrée.

Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. Dans ce genre d'histoire, c'est un évènement extérieur qui vient contrarier le déroulement du parfait amour. Dans son cas, c'était celui qu'il aimait qui posait souci. Il était plutôt dans une histoire moins romantique mais tout aussi banale : il aimait, mais n'était pas aimé en retour.

Sheppard avait été on ne peut plus clair ce jour là, à l'infirmerie. Rodney n'avait pas encore été relâché par Carson et le Major lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à refaire quelque chose comme ça, ou sinon, il ne ferait plus partie de son équipe. Rodney se rappelait surtout du ton qu'il avait employé : froid et distant.

Depuis, le Major ne lui adressait plus la parole sauf lors des briefings ou des réunions avec Elisabeth. En dehors, Sheppard l'évitait tout simplement. Il faisait des détours dans les couloirs et s'arrangeait pour manger avec ses subordonnés. Et en mission c'était pire … d'ailleurs, Rodney avait trouvé de bonnes excuses pour ne pas participer aux deux dernières. C'était trop dur. Trop dur d'être à nouveau ignoré.

Ca lui manquait. John Sheppard lui manquait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il n'aurait jamais qu'il regrettait, mais ce qu'il avait eu : un ami.

Rodney essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il était fatigué, et lorsqu'il était fatigué il devenait ridiculement émotif. Il fallait juste qu'il dorme un peu. Et qu'il apprenne à se blinder.

Encore.

C'était de sa faute, il aurait du le savoir, faire plus attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme ça lui arrivait. Qu'il souffrait pour avoir laissé quelqu'un devenir proche de lui. Il aurait du reconnaître les signes. Il avait été négligent et avait laissé le Major devenir important pour lui. Il n'aurait pas pensé tomber amoureux mais c'était aussi un de ses problèmes : il tombait un peu trop facilement amoureux de ceux sui le traitaient gentiment. Un génie avec l'affectif d'un adolescent, voilà ce qu'il était.

Mais cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Sa radio se mit soudain en route le faisant sursauter.

/_Docteur McKay, ici le Sergent Trévor, nous avons besoin de vous au niveau 6_./

Le niveau 6. Steve. C'était le niveau où se trouvait enfermé le wraith. Le reste de ce niveau était inhabité pour plus de sûreté.

Rodney soupira.

« Et quel est le problème Sergent ? »

/_Nous avons enregistré des fluctuations dans le champ protecteur autour de la cage, cette fois, elles sont plus fréquentes que la dernière fois_./

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Des fluctuations ? Impossible. Zelenka a testé ce champ. Il fonctionne parfaitement. »

Il y eu un soupir d'agacement puis la voix du Sergent repris.

_/Désolé Docteur, mais de là où je suis, ces fluctuations sont très réelles et je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec cette chose./_

Rodney hésitait. Il n'était pas retourné en bas depuis ce qui s'était passé. Heigthmeyer avait recommandé qu'un autre scientifique s'en occupe tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré émotionnellement de ce qui s'était passé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était d'accord avec la psychiatre. Pour rien au monde, il ne serait redescendu dans cet endroit. Il faisait encore des cauchemars. Rodney avait chargé Zelenka de s'en occuper. Il avait confiance en lui.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il allait appeler Zelenka lorsqu'il se rappela que celui-ci avait travaillé avec lui une bonne partie de la journée. Quasiment non stop. Il l'avait presque chassé du labo pour qu'il aille se reposer. Devait-il le réveiller ? Oui, bien sûr, après tout c'était une des contraintes de la vie sur Atlantis : les urgences pouvaient arriver à toute heure et il fallait bien y faire face. Pas d'horaire de fonctionnaire ici ! (3)

« Bien, je vous envoie le Docteur Zelenka.»

_/Docteur, le Major Sheppard m'a dit que c'était vous qui …/_

« Sheppard ? C'est … c'est lui qui vous dit de m'appeler ? »

Rodney n'en revenait pas. Le Major devait savoir que Kate avait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il se décharge sur un autre scientifique, il devait savoir que c'était Zelenka qui s'en chargeait et pourtant il insistait pour qu'il le fasse, après ce qui s'était passé.

Cette fois, si Rodney avait encore eu des doutes, c'était certain. John Sheppard ne l'aimait pas. Qui enverrait quelqu'un ayant été la victime d'un wraith visiter une nouvelle fois celui-ci ?

Un frisson glacial le parcouru. Cette fois, le message était on ne peut plus clair. Sheppard lui faisait comprendre qu'il se fichait de ce qui lui arrivait, ou de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il était là pour faire un job et c'est tout.

Il poussa un dernier soupir. Un soupir de résignation.

« Bien Sergent j'arrive. »

/Sergent Trévor, terminé./

Rodney jeta un dernier regard à la Cité.

Brusquement, il n'était plus si sûr que ça de vouloir rester. Non, en fait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester.

Il prit son ordinateur et son matériel pour rejoindre le niveau 6.

**A suivre …**

(3) C'est Rodney qui parle, pas moi ! Je travaille avec des fonctionnaires, et croyez moi, ils bossent aussi et pour des salaires souvent minables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie **

Davidson regardait avec un peu d'anxiété le Sergent Trévor parler au Docteur McKay.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois, avec Terrel et le Sergent près du transporteur, attendant l'arrivée du Docteur McKay. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Non, en fait, il savait qu'il avait fait une bourde.

Le Major avait été on ne peut plus clair, n'appeler McKay qu'en cas « d'extrême urgence ». Seulement, que pouvait on qualifier extrême urgence ? Il avait dit au Sergent que c'en était une. Deux fois ce matin, ce foutu wraith avait passé les mains à travers la cage sans problème. Deux fois, putain ! Si c'était pas une urgence ça ! Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Et il avait paniqué : il allait se faire passer un savon par le Major s'il s'avérait en fin de compte que ce n'était qu'un simple petit dysfonctionnement. D'un autre côté, c'était d'un wraith dont on parlait : ces choses aspiraient la vie des humains !

Davidson releva la tête en entendant le petit bruit distinctif du transporteur indiquant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Non, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de faire venir McKay.

Après tout, autant avoir le meilleur sous la main, non.

La porte s'ouvrit, le Sergent s'avança pour recevoir McKay.

« Docteur, merci de … »

McKay l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Oui, oui, allons-y, plus vite nous aurons finis et plus vite je pourrais retourner aux choses urgentes. »

Davidson eu un petit mouvement de recul en entendant ça. Oups, si le Docteur lui-même considérait que ce ne pouvait pas être urgent, c'était sûr : il était un homme mort lorsque le Major apprendrait qu'il avait fait venir McKay.

Le Sergent bredouilla.

« Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr. Terrel, Davidson, vous fermez la marche. »

McKay tapait presque du pied tant il semblait être impatient.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la cellule.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney avait l'impression que son cœur allait brusquement sortir de sa poitrine. Plus il avançait vers la cellule, et plus il sentait la panique monter. Ses mains étaient si moites qu'il avait du mal à garder son ordinateur portable, celui-ci lui glissait presque des doigts.

_Calmecalmecalme_. Tout va bien, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, il y à six gardes ici et ce foutu champ d'énergie empêche Steve de s'échapper. Enfin, s'il fonctionne normalement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule.

Le Sergent se tourna vers lui, le militaire fronça les sourcils.

« Heu, Docteur, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée après tout et que le Docteur Ze … »

Rodney le coupa sèchement.

« Non, ça va aller et puis de toute manière maintenant que je suis là ! »

Et puis, il voulait le faire. Oui, il devait le faire pour montrer au Major qu'il n'était pas une faible petite chose, que son opinion lui importait peu, qu'il pouvait le faire. Il était le Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien de génie, c'était son job de faire en sorte que tout fonctionne parfaitement.

Il entra dans la pièce.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney se dirigea immédiatement vers le panneau de régulation. Il ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit un tournevis ainsi que d'autres petits outils d'électronique. Il poussa un soupir et ouvrit le panneau.

Derrière lui, les gardes se remirent en place aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Cet endroit lui fichait les jetons, et pas seulement à cause du wraith qui s'y trouvait. C'était trop petit, trop sombre, trop … bref, mieux valait qu'il se concentre sur la raison de sa présence ici.

Il avait juste jeté un coup d'œil a Steve. Steve. Il n'y avait vraiment que le Major pour vouloir donner un nom à un wraith. Rodney se demanda un instant si ces derniers avaient des noms.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un coup de feu retentit.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ces humains étaient si faciles a effrayer, mais ça, c'était plutôt normal et rassurant.

Depuis plusieurs jours, le champ d'énergie entourant la cage où **IL** avait été enfermé, subissait des variations de puissance. **IL** avait testé la cage, cherchant l'endroit où ces variations conduisaient à une rupture totale. Et **IL** l'avait trouvé.

IL avait pu se réjouir de la peur qu'IL avait vu dans les yeux des soldats qui le gardaient. Des gardes ? Ces êtres pathétiques ?

L'un d'eux notamment avait l'air terrorisé, tellement terrorisé qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'IL lui avait pris son arme. Pathétique et incompétent. C'était arrivé il y avait quelques instants lors d'une de ses tentatives pour passer les mains à travers les barreaux. Le garde s'était rué vers lui pour le faire reculer, et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

C'était si facile, vraiment.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment le bon moment.

Et le semi-Atlante était arrivé, comme la première fois pour réparer le champ. Seul cette fois.

**IL** réfléchit quelques instants puis passa à l'attaque.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Le Major John Sheppard était vanné, sur les genoux, HS, mort. HELP ! Voilà ce que lui disait son corps. Pas assez de sommeil et surtout …

« Major, vous allez bien. »

John leva les yeux vers celle qui était en grande partie responsable de son état. De grands yeux noisette en amandes, des cheveux auburn, et un sourire à damner un ange. Ouais, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Cette femme était un monstre, un être hors norme, un … Hum, elle commençait à le regarder un peu bizarrement donc mieux valait lui répondre.

« Heu, oui, oui, Teyla pas de problème, c'est juste que. Je crois que je vais rester là un petit moment, pour, vous savez » il fit un geste vague de la main, « pour récupérer. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

« Mais Major, vous êtes allongé par terre. »

Ah, oui, c'était vrai. De toute manière, lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec Teyla s'était invariablement là qu'il finissait : par terre. Il ferma les yeux.

« Major ! »

« Huuuuuoui. »

Teyla semblait un peu impatiente, ou exaspéré.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester là toute la nuit. »

Il ouvrit un œil.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant ces tatamis sont très confortables et … »

« Major. Debout, s'il vous plaît. »

Teyla lui tendait la main.

C'était amusant, l'athosienne se comportait parfois comme une grande sœur ou comme une maman. Mais il faut dire qu'il se conduisait parfois comme un gamin de 10 ans, donc c'était fairplay.

Il prit sa main et se leva. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle d'entraînement et marchèrent jusqu'à un transporteur. Silencieusement. Ce qui était plutôt curieux car généralement après leurs petites joutes, Teyla lui rendait compte de manière détaillée, non seulement de ces progrès mais aussi de ses faiblesses. Mais là, l'athosienne sembalit perdue dans ses pensées. Etrange.

Ils entrèrent dans le transporteur. John appuya sur le point lumineux indiquant les quartiers résidentiels. N'y tenant plus il finit par lui poser la question.

« A moi de vous retourner la question. »

Teyla leva la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés, manifestement surprise par l'étrangeté de la question.

« Oui, c'est à moi de vous demander si vous allez bien, vous semblez un peu, » il haussa les épaules, « triste ? »

Teyla lui sourit.

« Non, Major, je ne suis pas triste, mais, » elle hésita un moment avant de continuer, « mais perplexe. » Elle soupira. « En fait, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. »

« Ah oui, quoi ? »

Teyla le regarda fixement. Le transporteur était arrivé et ils sortirent dans le couloir.

« Et bien, allez y si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ? »

John savait que les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles pour l'athosienne. Les coutumes et pratiques terriennes lui échappaient parfois un peu.

« C'est à propos du Docteur McKay. »

John se raidit immédiatement au nom de McKay. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour faire comprendre à Teyla qu'elle pouvait continuer.

« Pourquoi rejetez vous ce qu'il vous offre avec son cœur ? Pourquoi _le_ rejetez vous ? »

Ces questions le prirent complètement au dépourvu. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, la bouche ouverte.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? C'était IM-PO-SSI-BLE !

« Le … Le quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez vous. »

Il savait que son ton était froid et sec, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait pas fait _tout ça_ pour rien !

Teyla s'approcha de lui et mis sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Major, les miens ne m'ont pas choisie comme leader uniquement pour mes talents de combattante ou pour ceux de négociatrice. Je sais lire dans les cœurs. C'est ce que mon père m'a appris de plus important. Ce qui fait d'un homme ou d'une femme un _vrai_ leader. Et ce que je sens, c'est un conflit. Un conflit entre ce que vous dit votre cœur et votre … »

Teyla n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La radio de John se mit en marche. Trop content d'échapper aux questions embarrassantes de l'athosienne, il se dégagea vers le côté et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait la voix très angoissée d'Elisabeth.

« Quoi ! » John se tourna vers Teyla. « Nous arrivons immédiatement. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Il y a eu une surcharge de puissance dans le secteur 6. »

« Le secteur 6 … »

Teyla écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de se rappeler de ce qu'abritait ce secteur.

« Oui, le niveau ou se trouve ce foutu wraith. Bates a essayé de joindre l'équipe qui se trouve là, mais ils ne répondent pas. Apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec le champ de sécurité. Ils ont demandé à quelqu'un de passé, depuis pas de nouvelles. »

Ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans le transporteur et retrouvèrent l'équipe de Bates, armée de fusils paralysant.

John s'arrêta soudain en reconnaissant le scientifique en veste bleue et beige qui se trouvait là.

« Docteur Zelenka ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Je croyais que vous étiez porté disparu ? »

Le scientifique le regardait l'air bouche béé.

« Okay, excusez moi, vous allez bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le regard de Zelenka allait du Sergent Bates au Major Sheppard.

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? »

Le sergent avait l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Heu, non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Il ne m'a pas dit quoi ? Bon sang, je vous signale que nous avons vraisemblablement un wraith en liberté dans la Cité donc si vous pouviez … »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait été appelé pour régler le dysfonctionnement du champ. Le Sergent Bates vient juste de me tirer du lit. »

« Pas vous ? Mais alors q… »

Et John Sheppard comprit enfin qui était le scientifique porté disparu.

**A suivre …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième partie**

Rodney avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Non, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait explosé et les conséquences étaient _superrrrrr_ déplaisantes. Il ouvrit les yeux. Brouillard, formes indistinctes et floues. Humpf. Autant les refermer. De toute manière, Carson allait bientôt arriver et il aurait encore plus mal au crâne à écouter le médecin écossais avec sa voix aigue et son accent épouvantable. Il poussa un petit soupir et allait se rendormir lorsqu'un frisson le parcouru.

Et si Carson ne venait pas ? Si … Et de toute manière, pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ? Hummm, quelle était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait. Il avait travaillé toute la journée avec Zelenka et ensuite … ensuite. Etait-il allé se coucher ? Non, il ne se rappelait pas avoir regagné ses quartiers avant que sa radio … Oh mon Dieu ! Ca y'est il se souvenait !

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et tenta de se mettre en position assise, ses jambes et ses bras volant un peu dans tous les sens. S'échapper, s'enfuir, _vitevitevite_ … C'était tout ce que son cerveau embrouillé pouvait produire : un signal désespéré, l'urgence de la fuite.

Rodney entendit juste un long grognement et quelque chose s'abattit sur lui etle plaqua au sol sans grande considération pour son état. Il se débattit un moment puis cessa de bouger, la lutte pour respirer étant devenue la seule chose importante. Rodney avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser et respirer était une tâche quasi impossible, le poids sur lui était trop important, il sentit que dans quelques secondes il allait tout simplement tourner de l'œil. Et soudain, le poids se retira et il put à nouveau respirer, de longues goulées d'air marin.

_Air marin_ ?

Rodney se concentra sur les bruits autour de lui. Ils étaient en plein air, sur l'un des docks de la Cité. Le vent balayait la place et les vagues en s'écrasant contre la digue produisaient des gerbes d'eau. Rodney pouvaient sentir les embruns sur son visage. Et il pouvait le sentir, _lui_, à ses côtés.

Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais il le fallait non ? Qu'aurait fait le Major Sheppard. Le grand et héroïque Major Sheppard. Déjà, il ne se retrouverait certainement pas dans cette position. Il ne se serait pas laissé enlever par un wraith et si ç'avait été le cas, il l'aurait déjà certainement réduit en miettes. Seulement, il n'était que Rodney McKay, et il avait peur, il avait froid et sa tête le faisait souffrir.

Il décida quand même d'ouvrir les yeux.

La créature était là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, fixant les vagues. Rodney se mit sur le côté péniblement. Le wraith ne bougea pas. Rodney mit ses mains sous lui, puis, lentement, parvint à sa mettre en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls. Doucement, il tenta de s'éloigner du wraith, utilisant ses pieds et ses mains pour reculer, les fesses toujours par terre. Il avait l'impression de ramper. Non, il rampait, ce n'était pas une impression. Certainement encore quelque chose que Sheppard n'aurait jamais fait.

Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser comme ça au Major. Ca ne le mènerait à rien, sauf à le déprimer davantage.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Le wraith avait tourné les yeux vers lui. La créature se leva. Mon Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que ces choses soient si grandes ! Il devait mesurer pratiquement un mètre quatre vingt dix et se tenait juste au dessus de Rodney. Ce dernier essuya l'eau qui se trouvait sur son visage, les embruns étaient devenus une petite pluie fine.

Le wraith se baissa et Rodney cru sa dernière heure arrivée, il attendait la douleur désormais connue, celle qu'il avait ressentie dans la cellule lorsqu'il avait volontairement saisit la main du wraith pour se la plaquer contre la poitrine. Une douleur intense qui irradiait tout le corps comme si chacun des nerfs étaient subitement en feu. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Rodney ouvrit les yeux.

Le wraith, Steve, se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, la main levée pour frapper. Une main _figée_ en l'air. Rodney cligna des yeux pour chasser l'eau qui s'y trouvait et qui rendait sa vision floue.

Steve baissa la main. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Rodney. Ce dernier se surprit à penser que l'haleine du wraith était inodore. Il aurait pensé qu'avec une telle dentition l'haleine de ces choses devait tuer les mouches à un kilomètre. Son cerveau était complètement ramolli : il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, hein ? A une curiosité bucco dentaire, ou stomacale. Il était en train de perdre la tête …

Le wraith se releva. Rodney était paralysé. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'il ne revienne pour reconsidérer son choix. Il n'avait peut-être pas faim. Oh Mon Dieu ! Il avait du se nourrir des gardes et … Rodney eu un haut le cœur. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient seuls sur ce dock. Steve avait du tuer tous les autres.

L'estomac de Rodney se rebella à cette idée et cette fois, il ne parvint pas à le retenir. Il eut juste le temps de se mettre sur le côté et vomit le peu qu'il avait mangé aujourd'hui. Il vomit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que de la bile.

« Vous êtes faibles, juste bon à nous amuser par vos efforts pathétiques pour vous enfuir, juste bon à nous nourrir. »

Steve le regardait, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur le vomi devant lui, un air clairement dégoûté sur le visage.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

La question prit Rodney au dépourvu.

« Comment …, » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour récupérer un peu d'eau, sa bouche était si sèche, « … quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de … »

Il fut coupé par la main qui s'abattit sur lui, enserrant son cou et le plaquant une fois encore au sol. Steve poussa un autre grognement.

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ! »

Rodney secoua la tête, la main serra encore un peu puis soudain avec un cri de rage, Steve le relâcha.

Rodney resta allongé sur le sol, respirant comme un poisson tiré hors de l'eau, cette fois, il ne se releva pas, et laissa la pluie, désormais battante, tomber sur son visage.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John était furieux. Non, furieux n'était pas assez fort pour décrire son état, enragé ? Okay, enragé, s'il avait été un chien, il aurait sans nul doute montré les crocs, mais il était juste le Major John Sheppard et il se contentait de serrer les dents. Si fort qu'il s'étonnait que sa mâchoire résiste à la pression qu'il lui faisait subir.

Ils étaient dans la cellule. Vide. Plus de wraith juste des cadavres.

Trois gardes avaient été tués par le wraith. Leur état de momies desséchées ne laissait aucun doute sur la manière dont ils étaient morts. Les trois autres n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Beckett et son staff travaillaient sur le Sergent Trévor. Il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il survive.

John avait envie de frapper quelque chose, de préférence quelque chose dotée d'une chevelure de crin blanc et d'un sourire digne de Tim Curry (4). Ouais, mais pas disponible pour le moment.

« C'est curieux quand même. »

John se tourna vers le Sergent Bates qui avait parlé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est curieux Sergent ? »

Sa voix était sèche et il n'en revenait pas d'être capable de parler sans hurler. Parce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, hurler.

« Et bien, il les a tous tués. Sauf le Docteur McKay, pourquoi ? »

John regardait la cage. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu là. Il se souvenait de McKay, blême, entre les mains du wraith. Il se souvenait de la proposition du wraith. Un échange. Et il avait dit oui bien sûr, sans hésiter. Pour sauver un coéquipier. Non, pour sauver … Il secoua la tête.

Il se rappelait surtout de ce qui s'était passé après. Il avait commencé à avancer vers la cage, prêt à prendre la place de McKay et ce dernier … Il ferma les yeux, les images défilaient dans sa tête, aussi claires et fidèles que ce jour là. Ce dernier avait eu ce geste incroyable, ce geste qui aurait pu le tuer. Ce geste que Sheppard ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il avait été si furieux après McKay pour avoir fait _ça_. Cet idiot avait failli y passer ! Et alors, comment aurait fait Atlantis, hein ? Lui qui était toujours à dire que sans lui, la Cité s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes, que sans lui, ils n'avaient aucune chance de retrouver un EPPZ, et encore moins d'en faire fonctionner un. Rodney McKay était irremplaçable. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

John entra dans la cage déserte. A l'extérieur, Zelenka était penché sur le panneau de contrôle. Enfin sur ce qui en restait. Il avait tout bonnement explosé. Bates se trouvait près de lui et hochait la tête de temps à autre, acquiescant à ce que lui disait le scientifique.

_Sacrifice_. C'était le maître mot ici. C'était à John se sacrifier pour les autres. C'était son job, son sacerdoce. C'était ce qu'il était. Pas McKay.

Mais bien sûr, John savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Oh, pas sur ses capacités à se sacrifier, mais sur les raisons qui ce jour là l'avait conduit à se proposer comme nourriture à un wraith affamé.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que c'était son job, ou pour Atlantis. Il l'avait fait pour Rodney. Il ne voulait pas que Rodney meure. Il n'était pas question du Docteur McKay, astrophysicien de génie. Non, juste de Rodney, enquiquineur, arrogant, se plaignant pour un oui ou pour un an, Rodney, si vrai dans tous ce qu'il faisait, sans masque, sans hypocrisie. Pas comme lui.

Il avait compris ce qu'avait fait Rodney. La même chose que lui : il s'était sacrifié pour John Sheppard. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé juste avant que la main crochue ne s'abatte sur la poitrine du scientifique avait été une révélation.

John sortit de la cage et posa son front sur les barreaux devant lui.

Seulement, ce n'était pas possible. Ce … cet amour, ou quoique ce fut, était impossible. On ne peut pas combattre ce qu'ils combattaient et se trouver émotionnellement impliqués avec un de ses coéquipiers.

John poussa un petit ricanement.

Surtout si le coéquipier en question est un homme. Disons que cela ne fait que compliquer les choses.

Alors John avait ce qu'il fallait pour que cela s'arrête là. Il avait banni Rodney McKay de sa vie purement et simplement. Plus de soirées ensemble à regarder un match, plus de déjeuner en tête à tête, plus d'heures entières passées dans le laboratoire, plus rien.

John était un hypocrite. Ceux de la pire espèce. Ceux qui se cachent derrière de grandes et belles motivations : il faisait ça pour le bien de tous, il faisait ça pour protéger McKay, il faisait ça pour Atlantis.

Foutaise !

Il faisait ça pour lui, parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur.

Peur. Comme aujourd'hui devant cette porte ouverte.

Peur de perdre Rodney.

**A suivre …**

(4) Pour Téli : ce remarquable acteur jour le rôle de Grippe-sou, le méchant de l'adaptation TV de IT par Stephen king (CA en français). Il joue aussi le méchant (genre diablotin rouge, pieds de bouc et cornes sur la tête) du film Legend de Ridley scott. Il a effectivement un sourire étonnant !


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour Bayas qui m'a rappelée à mon devoir …**

**Cinquième partie**

Steve regardait l'humain à ses pieds. Sa respiration était laborieuse, son teint pâle et il ne cessait de cligner des yeux, gêné par l'eau qui tombait sur son visage. Il restait là, couché par terre, n'essayant même pas de se défendre. Pathétique. Faible.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui se sentait si mal à l'aise ?

Steve se releva, ses mouvements brusques firent tressaillir l'humain. Il poussa un grognement et se pencha vers lui, la main levée, comme s'il allait l'abattre sur lui pour se nourrir. Cette fois, le semi-atlante émit un petit gémissement et mit sa main devant lui comme pour éviter le coup. Un geste futile. Comme le reste.

Alors pourquoi avait-IL … _peur_ ?

Steve n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il était le prédateur et ses êtres étaient des proies. Les wraith étaient les maîtres de l'univers. Invaincus. Immortels. Ils ne craignaient rien, ni personne. Même les Anciens avaient du s'incliner devant eux. Les Atlantes avaient fui comme des lâches.

Mais ces _terriens_, comme ils se nommaient, étaient différents. Ces deux là, étaient différents. Et c'était pour ça qu'il devait savoir, qu'il devait apprendre leur secret.

Steve grogna à nouveau. Le semi-atlante continuait de cligner des yeux et tentait de reculer. Il lui faisait peur. Bien, ce serait plus facile comme ça.

« Le _Major_, tu crois qu'il va venir pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le semi-atlante le fixait, sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais Steve le gifla avant qu'il puisse répondre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, de toute manière, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

L'atlante allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le récupérer. Et Steve comptait bien là-dessus. Il avait besoin des deux humains pour comprendre ce qui se passait, pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se pencha sur le semi-atlante et le saisit par le revers de sa veste, puis le souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve en position debout. Le terrien posa immédiatement ses mains sur celle qui enserrait sa veste, comme pour se dégager. Steve sourit. Faible. Si faible. De son autre main, il caressa le visage de l'humain, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux, trempées. Il sentit les tremblements de peur que ses actes élicitaient chez lui. Steve prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. La terreur de l'humain était si palpable qu'il aurait pu s'en nourrir, mais il devait faire attention, retenir sa faim.

Il fallait qu'il garde celui-ci vivant pour attirer l'autre.

Oui, il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Pour le moment.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney essayait de marcher.

Il mettait un pied devant l'autre essayant de ne pas glisser sur le ponton trempé, essayant de ne pas penser à ses côtes probablement cassées, au sang qu'il sentait couler de son arcade sourcilière vraisemblablement ouverte, essayant de ne pas penser à la chose qui marchait derrière lui et le poussait régulièrement lorsqu'il faisait mine de ralentir, la chose qui allait le tuer d'une manière horrible.

Il essayait aussi de ne pas penser à John.

Rodney avait peur qu'il ne cherche à le secourir, encore que son comportement à son égard ses derniers temps n'ait pas été des plus chaleureux … non, Rodney savait que le Major Sheppard était au-delà de ça, il savait qu'il devait actuellement tout faire pour le récupérer, pour récupérer un membre de son équipe, un membre de l'expédition Atlantis. Pas lui en particulier juste … _Arhhh_. Il avait du ralentir un peu trop le pas au sens de son charmant compagnon de voyage parce que ce dernier venait de lui donner un coup dans le dos qui venait de lui faire faire un bond d'au moins un mètre en avant. Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas étalé de tout son long par terre, ayant réussi à garder, par miracle, l'équilibre.

Rodney serra les dents et repris sa marche. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Un pas après l'autre. Un rythme régulier, facilement hypnotique. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose … mais quoi ? Retarder le wraith, le bloquer dans … c'est ça oui, déjà sans être blessé il serait incapable de stopper un wraith alors maintenant … non, il fallait qu'il trouve une idée, qu'il réfléchisse. Il était le docteur Rodney Mckay, le petit génie de la galaxie de Pégase. Il était temps de le prouver. Okay, Okay, il pouvait … il pouvait … poser des questions ! Découvrir ce que le wraith voulait. Il lui avait dit quelque chose avant de se mettre de tenter de l'étouffer. C'était une question. _Comment avez-vous fait ?_ Comment _qui_ avait fait _quoi_ ? C'était ridicule.

Mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Il fallait qu'il sache, parce que c'était avec de la connaissance que l'on arrivait à trouver des solutions. Et Rodney McKay était celui qui trouvait les solutions.

En espérant que Steve ne le gifle pas – ou pire – pour son impertinence, Rodney ferma les yeux et posa sa question.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

« Alors ! Ca avance ? »

Peter sursauta. Zelenka quant à lui se contenta de relever ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le Major Sheppard n'était pas connu pour sa patience mais là … ils venaient à peine de se mettre sur le scan qu'il venait déjà les harceler. Peter allait lui répondre gentiment que s'il voulait que ça aille plus vite, il ferait peut-être bien de les laisser travailler en paix plutôt que de leur tourner autour comme une sorte de requin prêt à leur fondre dessus, mais stoppa net.

Sheppard était inquiet pour Rodney. En fait, ils l'étaient tous. Avoir globalement un wraith en libre circulation était de toute manière légèrement angoissant. Savoir que l'un de vos amis était avec lui … était peut-être déjà … Peter secoua la tête, non, il n'était pas mort, il était en vie et ils allaient le retrouver dès qu'ils auraient régler ce _bondieu_ de scan pour repérer en les distinguant, différentes formes de vie (5).

Peter laissa Zelenka continuer à pester en tchèque contre son ordinateur pour répondre au Major.

« Nous avons trouvé le système de réglage des scans, c'est juste une question de temps maintenant et … »

« Du temps ! Mais c'est justement ce dont nous ne disposons pas, nous devons les retrouver rapidement sinon … »

« _Podařilo se mi_ … si, ça y'est ! » (6)

Peter et le Major se tournèrent vers Zelenka qui venait de se lever, repoussant brusquement sa chaise à roulettes. Il arborait un sourire radieux.

« Voilà, regardez, regardez. »

Et en effet, sur l'écran général de la Cité apparurent une multitude de points blancs, parfois des dizaines au même endroit et dans une des ailes est de la Cité, dans les quartiers non habités, près de l'Océan, on voyaient deux points bouger lentement, un point blanc et un point rose

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Le wraith ne l'avait pas tué. Il le regardait juste comme s'il avait _l'intention_ de le faire. Wow, super débat interne apparemment, mangé ou garder un petit snack pour plus tard. Rodney aurait volontiers explosé de rire si la situation n'avait pas été franchement désespérée.

Okay, ç'avait du être la question. Pas la bonne visiblement. Elle avait pourtant paru pertinente, sur le coup_. Où est-ce que nous allons_ ? Pas méchant comme question, non ? Après tout, un otage devrait avoir le droit de … oui, bon, il n'était pas à proprement parler un otage mais … Le wraith bougea enfin. Ce n'était même pas un geste brusque mais Rodney était déjà passablement sur les nerfs et réagit en conséquence. Il recula en criant. Evidemment, vu son état et le fait qu'il pleuvait et que le ponton sur lequel il se trouvait était trempé, il arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Rodney glissa.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve regarda le semi-atlante se débattre dans l'eau. Celle-ci était noire et en furie. Une main blanche apparue, essayant de s'accrocher au ponton, mais une vague un peu plus forte que les précédentes submergea l'humain.

Pendant un moment il n'y eut plus rien.

Steve pencha la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire puis lentement, il s'agenouilla et plongea sa main dans l'eau.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Noirnoirnoir_ et froid, si froid. Rodney avait bien essayé de trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher mais le ponton était fait de ce matériau lisse qu'affectionnaient tant les Anciens. L'océan le ballottait de gauche à droite et il finit par tout simplement perdre le sens du haut et du bas.

Rodney était tout simplement trop fatigué, il se sentit doucement couler lorsqu'il fut brutalement tiré hors de l'eau et balancé sur le ponton. Il toussa et cracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée et se recroquevilla. Il sentit soudain le wraith près de lui. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui et murmura dans son oreille.

« Plus de question, humain ?»

Rodney secoua doucement la tête.

« Bien, alors … » le wraith se releva, le tira une nouvelle fois par ses vêtements maintenant trempé, « … marche. »

Rodney cligna des yeux un moment comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sens de ce qui lui était demandé. Le wraith poussa un grognement et avança vers lui, l'air menaçant. Rodney fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre.

Gauche, droite, gauche. Il allait se laisser porter par ce mouvement hypnotique en fin de compte.

**A suivre …**

(5) Les scans de la Cité peuvent en effet détecter les humains, qui apparaissent en points lumineux blancs et les non-humains, qui apparaissent en points lumineux roses. Pas moyen de me rappeler dans quel zode, ils remettent ça en route, alors disons que c'est dans ma fic' que ça arrive, LOL.

(6) Grosso modo « j'ai réussi à » en tchèque.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième partie**

John était en train de s'équiper, il ferma sa veste, vérifia que son 9 mn était bien calé dans son holster, le tout avec des gestes brusques, le tout dans un terrible silence. Autour de lui, ses subordonnés l'observaient à la dérobée. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

Retrouver Rodney.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gauche, droite, gau … che, droi … Rodney tomba à genoux. Non ! Il devait marcher parce que sinon … Il tenta de se relever. Rien à faire, ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir et il sentait à peine ses bras, ou le reste de son corps en fait. C'était comme s'il était complètement engourdi. Il se sentit glisser par terre, comme au ralenti.

Et une paire de bras le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Qui ... ? Un nom s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit.

« Jo… John ? »

Les bras se refermèrent sur lui et le soulevèrent délicatement comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile qui soit. Il fut enveloppé dans quelque chose, un vêtement, une couverture, peu importait, il avait si froid … Et puis, il fut à nouveau en mouvement. Porté. Comme un bébé. L'idée que John le portait dans ses bras comme un enfant était étrange et rassurante à la fois.

Son esprit était complètement embrumé, confus. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, ou à dire … oui, à dire, c'était ça, il fallait … il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à John. Important, avant qu'il oublie.

« John … je … je t'aime. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Facile. Plus de problème maintenant. Même s'il oubliait … non, il n'oublierait pas puisqu'il venait de lui dire et …

Rodney s'assoupit, bercé par le rythme des pas de John.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve regardait l'humain dans ses bras. Il était pris entre deux impulsions aussi violentes l'une que l'autre : se nourrir de lui, sentir sa vie lui échapper, sentir cette sensation exquise de puissance, ou lui arracher ses vêtements, et … et … cette seconde impression était plus confuse, comme s'il lui manquait des informations pour en saisir complètement le sens. Il caressa le visage pâle qui reposait sur sa poitrine, la caresse était différente de … de quoi ?

Steve grogna. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa l'eau couler sur son visage. L'humain poussa un gémissement, non, un murmure. Steve s'approcha de lui … et « _John »_ ? Qui était _John_ ?

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où mettre le semi atlante en sécurité et … Steve stoppa net sa progression, comme frappé en pleine face. _La sécurité d'un humain_ ? Il pensait à la sécurité d'un être qui n'était rien d'autre que de la nourriture ?

Il sentit la confusion l'envahir une fois de plus. Un sentiment inconnu, étrange, dérangeant qui semblait lui infuser de la chaleur, qui le motivait pour avancer, qui …

ASSEZ !

Il était un wraith ! Un guerrier ! Il … le semi-atlante poussa un autre gémissement.

Steve le regarda une fois encore. Et son instinct pris le dessus …

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John activa son communicateur.

« Zelenka ? »

/_Oui, Major. Ils sont dans la partie est de la Cité, près de ce qui ressemble à des docks. Ils semblent se diriger vers une des petites tours qui se trouvent à proximité. Nous n'avons pas exploré cette partie de la Cité, mais les plans montrent deux entrées, je vous envoie ça. Major, dès que vous serez assez proches, vous pourrez les suivre avec votre détecteur de vie_./

« Bien. Lewis, Stackhouse, vous êtes avec moi, Bates, Markham, vous couvrez la seconde entrée. »

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ils arrivèrent près de la fameuse tour. La pluie se déchaînait dehors mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il leur fallait passer par les docks pour rejoindre celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'une petite tour d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, ressemblant à une cheminée de cargo.

Comme celle du Titanic pensa John. Il secoua la tête, pas le moment de penser à des trucs comme ça. Il fit signe à Bates de contourner la structure, Markham le suivit. John jeta un coup d'œil à son détecteur. Le petit boîtier blanc en forme de gameboy montrait deux sept petits signaux : 6 blancs, 1 rose. Un signal rose et un signal blanc, l'un contre l'autre. Il leva les yeux vers la tour.

Il était temps … temps de faire face à la vérité.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve déposa le semi-atlante dans un des coins de la pièce. Un refuge. Il avait trouvé un refuge. Au sec. Pour … Il secoua la tête.

Une immense baie vitrée laissait filtrer la lumière de la lune. Steve se leva. Il jeta un regard à la chose à ses pieds. L'humain était inconscient, secoué de frissons. Il délirait, murmurant des phrases sans réelle signification. Du moins pour le wraith. Steve s'éloigna et se planta devant la baie, face à l'océan. Il renifla l'air autour de lui.

Bientôt … bientôt, l'atlante viendrait réclamer ce qui était à lui.

Bientôt, il allait enfin comprendre.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John se déplaçait prudemment mais avec assurance. L'assurance de celui qui a participé à des missions de sauvetage derrière les lignes ennemies. L'assurance de celui qui sait ce qu'un faux pas peut coûter. La vie.

Oh, pas la sienne, non, celle de Rodney. Encore qu'il le savait à présent, si Rodney mourrait, il ne resterait pas grand-chose du Major John Sheppard. Si Rodney mourrait …

Cela n'arriverait pas. Inconcevable. Inacceptable.

Les conseils de ses instructeurs lui revenaient tous à l'esprit, des conseils sur la manière de se déplacer sans faire de bruit, sur la façon dont on pouvait laisser croire à l'ennemi que le nombre faisait la force, que la lumière était un signe de sécurité.

John était seul. Il avait fait le choix de laisser Lewis et Stackhouse derrière lui. Plus facile. Plus efficace. Il se déplaçait seul dans les couloirs et escaliers menant à la tour. Seul avec un puissant allié.

L'amour.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney avait mal partout. Où plutôt, il avait mal à certains endroits alors que les autres semblaient tout simplement ne pas exister. C'est ainsi qu'il savait qu'il avait encore une tête. Pas parce qu'il pouvait encore réfléchir, mais parce qu'elle menaçait d'exploser. Quelque chose qui n'existerait pas ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? En revanche, il ne pensait pas avoir encore un corps. En tout cas, plus de bras ou de jambes. Nope. Il ne pouvait rien bouger ou sentir. Il étouffa un petit gloussement, s'imaginant comme dans ce film de Tim Burton : juste une tête dans un bocal, pas de corps (7). Enfin, sauf si elle explosait.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Sans résultat. Ses paupières restaient collées. Humpf. Pas drôle. Peut-être que John pourrait l'aider … _John_ ? Il était là, non ?

« John ? »

Okay, il pensait avoir dit John mais c'était plutôt sorti comme « _Jnnnnnn_ ? ». Nul. Il avait une tête, mais il ne pouvait rien lui faire faire, ni ouvrir les yeux, ni parler ni … rien. Frustrant. Surtout si John était avec lui. Il allait penser qu'il était un idiot. Alors qu'il lui avait dit … il lui avait dit … quelque chose … avant ... avant que sa tête ne frise l'explosion et que quelqu'un ne lui ait volé son corps. Quelque chose d'important.

Que se passerait-il si … s'il ne pouvait pas le redire ? Si John n'avait pas entendu. Sheppard était bien connu pour faire semblant d'écouter. Surtout lors des briefings. Et des débriefings.

Quelque chose se posa sur son front. Quelque de froid, de doux. Hummmmmmm. Merci John, merci, c'est juste ce qu'il fallait, juste …

Rodney sombra une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve essora le linge avec lequel il épongeait le front de l'humain. Il pleuvait encore dehors et il lui avait suffit d'ouvrir la baie pour récolter un peu d'eau. Le visage de l'humain était rouge et brillant et sous ses paupières, ses yeux roulaient sans cesse.

Et Steve ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il était un wraith, un guerrier.

Et il ne savait plus rien, sauf qu'il voulait que cet humain vive.

**A suivre …**

(7) « Mars attack », le film anti- « independance day » par définition !


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour votre INFINIE patience … **

oO Petit chapitre dédié à **ALPHERATZ** Oo

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Septième partie**

John sortit son détecteur de vie : là, à peine à quelques mètres de lui, pulsaient les deux signaux indiquant la présence de Rodney et du wraith. Quelques mètres … au dessous de lui.

Il sourit.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney le savait. Il savait que sous ses dehors de John Wayne, le Major Sheppard cachait un … un … quelque chose … sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Que pouvait on cacher sous des dehors de cowboy ? C'était important, non ? Oui, bien sûr que ça l'était, ce qu'il disait et pensait était toujours important et … JOHN ! Il pensait à John et … mais c'était déjà fichu, l'idée était repartie, la pensée disparue. Comme John … non, John n'avait pas disparu mais il … il cachait quelque chose, et … ou bien, il se cachait … pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ?

Steve regardait l'humain qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il ne cessait de gesticuler et de gémir, ses propos incohérents.

Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Pendant un moment, juste une fraction de seconde une voix surgit au plus profond de lui, une petite voix qui lui dit une chose très simple, une chose si rassurante : « consomme le, et trouve un moyen de rejoindre les autres. » c'était une petite voix familière qu'il aurait du reconnaître, ce qu'elle disait était si … si …

Horrible.

Il se pencha une fois encore sur le semi-atlante. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Et lui sourit. C'était la chose la plus incroyable qui soit. Ce sourire. Ces yeux bleus. Il se pencha un peu plus. Les yeux bleus avaient du mal à rester ouverts mais le sourire lui, était comme figé sur les lèvres, des lèvres fines, si fines … Son visage se trouvait à quelques millimètres au dessus de celui de l'humain, juste quelques petits millimètres …

_Scracchhhh._

Steve releva brusquement la tête et poussa un grognement. Il regarda une fois encore l'homme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il avait visiblement à nouveau perdu connaissance. Il le déposa délicatement à terre, le couvrant de son manteau et se leva. Puis il huma l'air autour de lui. Une fois, deux fois … un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

Il se dirigea vers le balcon qui surplombait la baie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John se trouvait juste en bas des escaliers conduisant à l'endroit où se trouvaient Rodney et le wraith. De là, il avait une superbe vue sur la pièce où ce cher Steve se planquait.

Et il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir … Il était à la fois choqué, écoeuré, abasourdi. Steve berçant McKay dans ses bras, Steve lui murmurant à l'oreille Dieu sait quoi, Steve essayant de l'embrasser … et là, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait armé son P-90 prêt à tirer dans le tas purement et simplement. Pas besoin de lumière pour l'éclairer, parce qu'il voyait déjà rouge, merci bien ! Cette … cette chose avait d'abord essayé de tuer Rodney, puis l'avait kidnappé pour le … le … secoua la tête. C'était tellement invraisemblable.

Il ne lui donnerait pas une autre chance d'essayer.

John lança une grenade aveuglante et roula-boula en entrant dans la pièce, son 9mn au poing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve avait senti l'atlante.

Il sentait sa confusion et sa rage. Il sourit. Les choses redevenaient enfin simples. Ils allaient tuer l'atlante, récupérer l'humain et contacter les siens. Certains d'entre eux gardaient des humains avec eux, comme des animaux domestiques (8). Il demanderait à sa Reine s'il pouvait garder celui-ci. Comme une récompense. Il allait ramener des informations sur Atlantis, sûrement, il serait récompensé.

Mais d'abord, il grogna, d'abord, il allait s'occuper de l'atlante.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John ajusta ses lunettes de protection, puis il fronça les sourcils.

Rien.

La pièce était vide. Aucune trace du wraith. Comment diable avait-il réussi ce tour de passe-passe ? (9). Un gémissement le fit resserrer ses mains autour de son arme.

Rodney.

Il s'approcha de Rodney tout en surveillant le détecteur. Ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe du wraith. Il le posa par terre et examina Rodney.

Sa peau était brûlante et il tremblait presque convulsivement. Merde. La fièvre devait être élevée. Il faut dire qu'être trimballé sous la pluie par un wraith … quoi, fou ? Amoureux ? John secoua la tête.

Okay, il était temps d'appeler des renforts et de ramener Rodney à Carson. Et après, ils auraient tous les deux une petite discussion. Une petite discussion lors de laquelle John se promettait fermement de s'excuser un bon milliard de fois. En espérant que Rodney veuille bien écouter les dites excuses.

Il se releva, porta la main à son communicateur et c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose le frappa violemment en pleine poitrine.

**A suivre …**

(8) Comme nous l'apprenons dans The Hive.

(9) Vous vous rappelez des bonds incroyables du wraith dans Duel/The defiant one ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Et on continue …**

oO Petit clin d'œil à une fic' d'**Alhénorr** (que tout le monde reconnaîtra) Oo

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapitre 8**

Steve poussa un cri de satisfaction.

C'avait été si facile de le surprendre malgré son détecteur de vie La technologie. La plus grande faiblesse des atlantes : leur ferme croyance en la technologie, comme si elle pouvait les sauver de tout. Les siens les avaient écrasés malgré leur apparente supériorité technologique.

Il grogna de contentement en voyant l'atlante étendu par terre, inconscient. Il y avait une blessure sur son front. Et du sang. Il devait s'être assommé en heurtant le sol.

Dommage, il préférait sa nourriture _alerte_.

Il se pencha sur lui et le retourna sur le dos. Il déchira sa veste et son tee-shirt. Sa main était levée, prête à s'abattre sur sa poitrine lorsqu'un cri le fit tourner la tête.

« Non ! »

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney était dans une fournaise. Certainement, il n'était pas en Russie, ni en Antarctique. Ni au Canada. Juste une fournaise. Cuit. Il était cuit. L'idée lui donna envie de rire. Il se voyait en Rodney cuit à point, volaille d'un genre nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Il n'était pas une volaille. Et puis, l'idée de finir dans une assiette n'était pas des plus … des plus … enfin, c'était pas une bonne idée.

Okay, pas de four. Un sauna alors ? Ca c'était mieux. Sauna égal massage et massage égal relaxation. Surtout si le massage vous est donné par une très jolie fille. Blonde bien sûr. Encore qu'une brunette peut avoir son charme … avec des yeux verts, comme John.

John ! Qui ? Pas John Sheppard quand même ? Pas … oh. Oooooooh, mon Dieu, il se rappelait maintenant. Il avait dit à John qu'il l'aimait juste avant qu'ils entrent tous les deux dans le sauna.

Nouveau sourire. Une séance de sauna avec John, ça c'était une super idée, vraiment … une super idée. Là au moins, ils seraient tranquilles tous les deux, pas de crises à dénouer, pas de wraith, pas de … _wraith_ ?

Le cerveau de Rodney se mit soudain à fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Tout lui revint. La cage. Le coup de feu. La traversé des docks. La peur.

Steve. Il était avec Steve. Pas avec John.

_Ohmondieu. _

Il essaya de se relever, de bouger, mais son corps était plus faible que celui d'un nouveau né. Il n'était même pas capable de bouger un bras, il était pris au piège, il allait mourir, il … _STOP_ ! On se calme, on respire. On réfléchit. Et puis on ouvre les yeux, ça peut aider.

Rodney ouvrit donc les yeux. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas la pièce ronde, le balcon. La lune brillait faiblement entre deux nuages et il pouvait entendre la pluie tomber. Et puis, il entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un marchait près de lui.

La silhouette qui se dessinait devant le balcon était grande, vraiment très grande. Aussi grande qu'un … la silhouette bougea. Et ses cheveux avec elle. De longs cheveux. Un rayon de lune se refléta sur eux. Argentés. Des cheveux argentés, presque blancs.

Steve.

Rodney déglutit avec peine, ses lèvres parcheminées lui faisaient mal. Et dire que quelques temps plus tôt, il se plaignait d'être sous la pluie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir boire un peu, mettre sa tête sous la pluie et ouvrir la bouche.

Le wraith se pencha soudain en avant et Rodney vit qu'il y avait quelque chose à ses pieds, quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à un corps inerte.

Oh non. Non. _Nonnonnnononnnon_. Il n'allait pas assister à _ça_. Un frisson le parcouru au souvenir de la blessure que lui avait infligée le wraith quelques semaines plus tôt dans la cellule.

Steve déchira les vêtements de l'homme qui se trouvait par terre. Il était agenouillé près de lui, main levée, prêt à se nourrir. Rodney ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était seul, il était fatigué et malade, il n'avait aucune arme … sauf … Il fit la seule chose qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

« Non ! E … écoutez … on peut … on peut sûrement arriver à … à un accord, non ? »

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

C'avait toujours été son seul moyen de défense. Enfin, avant qu'il n'arrive sur Atlantis, vu que Sheppard avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne à se servir du 9mn qu'il avait dans son holster. Il trouvait l'objet presque obscène, et l'avoir entre les mains … brrr. Mais il avait accepté de se plier aux séances de tir. Pour Sheppard. Oui, bon, peut-être aussi un peu pour se rassurer, encore que franchement, dans un combat au corps à corps avec un wraith, le 9mn ne ferait pas grande différence.

Non, son arme avait toujours été et serait toujours son esprit. Son cerveau, parfaitement affûté. Et bien entendu c'était sa voix qui était le vecteur de son intelligence. Au lycée, c'était en noyant les garçons qui voulaient lui taper dessus sous un flot de paroles qu'il s'en sortait. Enfin, parfois. Il avait du mal à dire les mots qui, disons, les apaisait, envenimant les choses en les traitant d'abrutis. Mais il avait grandi, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffisait qu'il choisisse les bons mots et sûrement, Steve … mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ! C'était ridicule, comme si un wraith allait leur laisser la vie sauve rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix ?

Ils allaient mourir ici tous les deux, ce pauvre type et lui. Et Atlantis allait perdre son plus grand scientifique et un autre malheureux soldat anonyme.

Non. Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Si un Marines était là, c'était que ses petits camarades ne devaient pas être bien loin. C'était le genre d'animal à se déplacer en groupe. Il fallait qu'il continue de parler, pour gagner du temps

« Je … s'il vous plaît … il faut … Il faut juste que … que vous m'écoutiez et … »

Soudain, le wraith fit volte-face, délaissant le Marines, et fut sur lui. Rodney réprima un mouvement de panique, mais de toute manière, dans son état il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le wraith s'agenouilla à ses côtés et il fit quelque chose qui laissa Rodney pétrifié.

**A suivre … **


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci de votre fidélité …**

**oO Attention**, utilisation abusive du mot de Cambronne (sacré Johnny) ! **Oo**

**Chapitre 9 **

Le wraith lui caressa la joue.

C'était étrange.

Etrange et pour le moins dérangeant.

Les doigts du wraith n'étaient ni chauds, ni froids, juste … en fait, Rodney n'aurait pas su dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Et encore moins ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi le wraith ne s'était-il pas nourri de lui ? A moins bien sûr qu'il préfère déguster quelqu'un en pleine santé, ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Ou qu'il ait besoin d'un otage, oui, c'était sûrement ça, il comptait l'utiliser comme otage pour s'enfuir et … et aller où ? Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'Elisabeth le laisse passer la porte des Etoiles et Sheppard ne le laisserait jamais partir avec un de ses coéquipiers. Encore que … Sheppard serait peut-être content d'être enfin débarrassé de lui. Non. Okay, il ne partageait pas ses sentiments mais Sheppard était quelqu'un de droit, quelqu'un de bien : il ne sacrifierait personne aux wraith, pas même Rodney. Alors quoi ? Que faisaient-ils tous les deux ici ?

« Je … peut-être, euh, je ne sais pas si … »

Il se tut brusquement. Les doigts venaient de se glisser le long de son cou.

Rodney ferma les yeux et réprima son envie de vomir. Otage, tu parles ! Il commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce que le wraith voulait. Peut-être qu'il aurait du prêter un peu plus d'attention au débriefing lors duquel Carson leur avait exposer le résultat de ses petites recherches sur l'anatomie wraith, notamment, le passage sur leur système de reproduction.

_Ohmondieu_, mais à quoi était-il en train de penser ! Il rouvrit les yeux. Le wraith était toujours penché sur lui, ses yeux ambrés fixés sur lui, son visage éclairé d'une sorte d'air de … de … d'adoration. Oui c'était tout à fait ça, de l'adoration.

Pour lui.

Génial. Non franchement, il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'un wraith s'entiche de lui ! C'était bien sa chance. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas une superbe créature de rêve, hein ? Blonde tant qu'à faire.

Un gémissement ramena Rodney à la réalité. Par terre, le Marines était apparemment en train de reprendre conscience. Rodney essaya instinctivement de se relever pour lui porter secours. Il avait juste oublié un petit détail.

Steve.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du semi-atlante. Ils avaient la couleur … la couleur … d'une Porte des Etoiles. Oui. Un bleu profond. Et sa peau … elle était si douce. Avant, il n'avait jamais remarqué que les humains avaient la peau douce, ou qu'ils aient eu les yeux bleus. Avant …

Il ne voulait pas retourner à ce qu'il avait vécu avant. Le vide. Cette horrible impression de vide partout. Se nourrir, suivre les ordres, chercher de la nourriture. Et après ? Rien. Un vaisseau vide et froid, des regards comme le sien, comme s'il se reflétait sans cesse dans des centaines de miroirs. Pas d'individus, juste un collectif. Avant, il avait cru ne jamais être seul, entouré des siens, sa place et son rôle clairement déterminés. En fait, il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi seul qu'à ce moment là.

Et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait revivre ça.

Plutôt mourir.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Oooooooh. Ou plutôt ouille. Est-ce que quelqu'un a relevé le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation du semi-remorque qui lui est passé dessus ? Non parce que ce type mérite qu'on lui retire son permis. _Nondedieudenondedieudemerde_. Ouch. Ouille. Argh. Et _merde,_ pour faire bonne mesure.

John avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, rectification, qu'il avait explosé.

_« Je … peut-être, euh, je ne sais pas si … »_

Qu'est-ce que … cette voix … Rodney ! Que diable faisait Rodney ici ? A moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit le conducteur fou qui l'avait renversé. John l'avait vu aux commandes d'un Jumper et ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il conduise une voiture de la même manière, d'ailleurs … John cligna des yeux. Et réprima un autre juron.

Le wraith. Rodney. Et re-merde. Okay, temps de recouvrer ses esprits et de se sortir de ce joli … merdier. Humpf, Sheppard tu viens de battre ton record de merdonites ! Et c'est pas ça qui va t'aider.

Il se demanda un moment pourquoi le wraith ne l'avait pas réduit en momie égyptienne. Rodney. Il devait avoir fait diversion. MERDE ! Quand cet idiot d'astrophysicien cesserait-il donc de vouloir jouer au héros, hein ? Quand toi tu cesseras de te faire avoir bêtement lui murmura une petite voix. Pas gentille la petite voix mais les petites voix internes le sont-elles jamais ? Bon, autant profiter de la diversion en question pour … argh. Problème. Méga problème.

John essaya de bouger. Rien. Petite seconde de panique : le wraith l'avait-il blessé plus gravement qu'il ne le pensait ? Le choc avait été rude, comme d'être renversé par une voiture. Une qui aurait roulé à plus de cent à l'heure. Paralysé, il était tout bonnement paralysé. Bras, jambes, rien ne lui obéissait.

MERDEMERDEMERDE.

C'était plutôt mal barré.

**A suivre … **


	10. Chapter 10

**Et encore un … supermégaultra court  
**

**Chapitre 10**

Le wraith se retourna vers Rodney avec un cri rauque. Le même cri qu'il avait poussé lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué dans sa cellule avant de … Il frissonna en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé lorsque le wraith avait tenté de se nourrir de lui. C'était un cri que Rodney avait entendu dans ses rêves des nuits et des nuits durant.

La main blanche et crochue s'abattit sur lui avec la même vélocité que dans la cellule et il poussa le même cri, attendant la douleur.

Et attendant. Secondes. Minutes. Rien.

Le souffle coupé par la terreur, Rodney finit par ouvrir les yeux. La main se trouvait sur sa poitrine, son poids terrible, mais rien ne se passait. Le wraith se contentait de le fixer.

Au sol, le Marines fit à nouveau du bruit, entre gémissement et raclement, mais cette fois Rodney ne tenta rien. La main sur sa poitrine se transforma soudain en crochet, agrippant ses vêtements trempés. Il fut soulevé comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume (10) et le wraith l'attira contre lui.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Là ! Ses doigts avaient bougé. Mercimondieu ! Il était juste endolori par le choc. Mercimercimerci. Restait maintenant à remettre en marche tout ça et vite.

Rodney avait réussi à retarder l'inévitable mais John n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le wraith allait le tuer tôt ou tard quant à Rodney … Ce que John avait vu un peu plus tôt ne présageait rien de bon sur les intentions de l'alien à son égard. Bref, il était temps de se lever, genre _maintenant_ !

Humpf, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

John fit une petite check list rapide : mains et pieds, okay, bras et jambes, peut mieux faire, torse, pas la peine d'y penser dans l'immédiat. Bon. Peut-être que s'il pouvait se mettre sur le côté … l'idée était bonne mais c'est à ce moment précis que le monde décida d'exploser.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve serrait le semi-atlante contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, sentir son odeur musquée, sentir sa vie. C'était comme une douce intoxication. Il serra davantage ce qui élicita un petit cri étranglé de l'humain ; Steve ne relâcha pas pour autant son étreinte. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui.

Bien sûr, les vêtements le gênaient un peu, mais bientôt, il pourrait s'occuper de ça. Bientôt. Il se leva, soulevant l'humain d'un seul geste, son bras passé autour de sa taille, lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney était malade. Positivement malade. Il allait vomir. Ce ne serait certainement pas ce que le wraith attendait de sa nouvelle _conquête_ mais franchement, s'il ne le lâchait pas dans les deux secondes qui suivent, Rodney était sûr qu'il allait vomir.

Ceci dit, vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures et qu'il avait déjà été malade au moins une fois – si Rodney ne s'en souvenait pas exactement, du moins l'odeur qui émanait de sa veste était-elle un excellent indice – il n'aurait pas grand-chose à éjecter. Encore que vomir dans les cheveux d'un wraith lorsque ce dernier vous tient dans ses bras n'était certainement pas une idée de génie, ce qui était gênant vu qu'il était un génie et que par conséquent … son flot de pensées paniquées fut interrompu par une explosion de lumière.

**A suivre ….**

**Note** : aucune Alhennor n'a été blessée lors de la rédaction de cette fic … juste un peu taquinée … ;-)

(10) Une plume, mon Roro, oui, oui, oui.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci les filles, j'adore vos reviews ! Et encore un mini chapitre … (mais, hey, c'est mieux que pas de chapitre du tout, non ?)**

**Chapitre 11**

Le Sergent Bates savait attendre. C'était quelque chose que vous appreniez très tôt dans l'armée : l'art de la patience. Mais pas la patience zen, non, celle qui va avec la tension, l'attente de l'inconnu, l'attente de l'attaque, celle qui vous ronge les entrailles, celle qui peut vous conduire à dérailler. Il avait déjà vu ça. Les pétages de câble liés à cette attente qui pèse sur les nerf jusqu'à les faire craquer.

Et là, il n'était pas loin de son point d'implosion personnel.

Il avait contacté l'équipe du Major Sheppard par radio mais cette dernière lui avait appris que ledit Major était parti seul.

Suicidaire. Stupide. Mais ce type aimait jouer au héros. Le problème, c'était que souvent il entraînait les autres à sa suite, notamment des civils, comme McKay. Ce n'était pas que Bates ait eu une sympathie particulière pour ce dernier mais il était juste malade de ne pas pouvoir faire ce pourquoi il était là : protéger les autres. C'était son crédo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt minutes. Cela faisait vingt minutes que Sheppard était parti jouer au kamikaze. Contre un wraith. Un wraith certainement affamé en plus de ça.

Bates pris sa décision …

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John mis son bras devant ses yeux. Ce qui était bon signe. Doublement bon signe. Bon signe parce que ça voulait dire que la paralysie s'estompait, bon signe parce qu'une grenade aveuglante signifiait commando de Marines en action. Encore que …

Ces derniers seraient bien capables de tirer dans le tas.

Il fallait qu'il se lève. Son communicateur était _out_, mais pas son 9mn. A condition qu'il puisse l'atteindre bien sûr.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney laissa échapper un cri et le wraith un grognement rauque. Il sentit que ce dernier bougeait, le transportait … non ! Il était incapable de refaire ça, de revivre à la fois ce qui c'était passé sur les docks, ou dans la cellule … ou d'imaginer ce que le wraith lui voulait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

C'était à lui de sauver sa peau puisqu'apparemment aucun chevalier en armure n'allait apparaître.

Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, et dieu sait que ça lui en coûta !

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Une attaque. Steve savait ce qu'il devait faire. Protéger celui qu'il … qu'il … Le mot lui échappait, il ne le connaissait pas. Quel mot pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour le semi-atlante, quel mot serait assez puissant, assez vrai. Il chercherait plus tard, parce que pour le moment, il devait le mettre à l'abri. Il allait prendre la vie de l'Atlante et disparaître. Si ces pathétiques humains croyaient pouvoir l'en empêcher, ils étaient dans l'erreur.

Steve se dirigea vers l'endroit où il pensait trouver l'Atlante mais ses yeux étaient encore aveuglés par la forte explosion de lumière et il sentit de l'air frais sur son visage. Il devait se trouver près de la large baie. Il allait faire demi-tour, sa charge toujours fermement calée dans ses bras, lorsque la chose la plus incroyable qui soit se produisit.

**A suivre …. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou les filles, c'est encore moi, Miss Minichapitre (et lectricetorture, niark, niark !)!**

**Avertissement** : vous avez cru que Rodney allait y échapper hein, vous l'avez cru, bah, vous vous êtes trompées … (yep, moi ignoble avec vous, moi le savoir, moi aimer aussi être ignoble avec Rodney)

**Chapitre 12 **

Rodney avait envie de vomir. Encore.

Ce qu'il faisait était la chose la plus écoeurante, la plus dégoûtante, la plus répugnante qu'il ait jamais faite … il pouvait entendre John lui murmurer « A la guerre comme à la guerre », ou encore « faut ce qu'il faut ». Oui, le Major lui aurait certainement dit ça.

Il était en train d'embrasser un wraith.

Et ce n'était pas un baiser pour de faux, genre cinéma. Non, c'était un vrai de vrai, avec la langue, avec … _penseràautrechosepenseràautrechose._ Mais pas à vomir, surtout pas maintenant. S'il s'en sortait il allait passer les deux prochaines semaines à se laver les dents et à piller le stock de dentifrice et de TicTac.

Rodney ignorait comment le wraith allait réagir. Et d'ailleurs, les baisers avaient-ils une signification pour cette race ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'effet de surprise semblait marcher parce que le wraith avait arrêté d'avancer et l'avait posé par terre.

Okay, maintenant serait un super bon moment pour passer à l'attaque Messieurs, pensa Rodney.

Et ce fut exactement ce qui se passa, à un chouilla près …

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John avait réussi à mettre la main sur son arme et à se mettre à genoux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait l'impression que son corps ressemblait à un de ces châteaux de cartes, le moindre coup de vent susceptible de l'envoyer à terre.

Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose et se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait. Du bruit du côté de ce qui devait être l'escalier et du bruit juste devant lui, près de la baie d'après l'odeur d'iode. Il cligna des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose là, une masse, grande, vraiment grande … le wraith.

John trouva curieux qu'il ne bouge pas, mais il ne pouvait pas le rater d'aussi prêt. Il se leva, ses jambes tremblantes, serra son arme de ses deux mains.

Et tira.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Bates se trouvait en place. Il fit un signe à Stackhouse qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Un hochement affirmatif.

Stakhouse avait un détecteur de vie. Apparemment, il clignotait toujours indiquant que Sheppard et McKay étaient encore en vie. Incroyable mais vrai. Les wraith n'étaient peut-être pas si sanguinaires que ça en fin de compte, ou bien celui-ci n'était pas assez affamé. Il faut dire qu'il avait tué trois gardes avant de s'enfuir.

Ou alors, il trouvait que Sheppard et McKay étaient indigestes. Yep, ça devait être la bonne raison. Bates lui-même commençait à développer un ulcère en travaillant avec ces deux là.

Il lança la grenade aveuglante et fit signe à Lewis et à Markham d'entrer.

Et c'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Un instant, il était sur le point de sortir de cette pièce où ils étaient des cibles trop faciles, et l'autre, il se retrouvait immobilisé, tout simplement incapable de bouger. Pris au piège.

Les bras de l'atlante se trouvaient autour de son cou et … et il avait emprisonné ses lèvres pour … pour … Steve avait d'abord trouvé la sensation étrange, dérangeante mais maintenant … maintenant elle diffusait quelque chose de nouveau dans tout son être, quelque chose de chaud. Il allait plonger dans cette étrange sensation lorsqu'un bruit sec retentit.

Un claquement suivi d'un cri.

**A suivre ….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews (malgré les tortures que je vous inflige en vous livrant des chapitres lilliputiens).**

**Chapitre 13**

Tout se passa très vite mais John _entendit_ tout.

John _entendit_ le cri ,suivi de près par un hurlement et cette fois, il se retrouva au sol _après_ avoir été soulevé de terre par la force du coup que le wraith lui asséna. Il rebondit contre la paroi avant de s'effondrer définitivement. Retour à la case départ.

Il _entendit_ la voix de Bates, et celle de Markham près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage enfantin de Markham. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir celui-ci ? Est-ce que l'armée américaine avait décidé de n'envoyer sur Atlantis que les moins de 25 ans ?

« Major ? Major ! Euh, Sergent je crois que le Major a un problème. »

Ca, c'était la révélation du siècle ! Il aimerait bien l'y voir le petit Markham, s'il venait pour la seconde fois d'être heurté par un demi-tonne.

Bien entendu, John _entendit_ aussi la réponse de Bates. Et elle lui glaça le sang.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve poussa un cri de rage. Il serra son précieux trésor contre lui et donna un violent coup du revers de la main à l'Atlante qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Il n'avait pas le temps de se nourrir de sa force mais après tout, il lui volait plus que cela, n'est-ce pas. Il lui volait quelque chose d'aussi précieux que sa vie. Il lui volait celui qui avait accepté de se sacrifierpour lui.

Il entendit les autres humains charger dans la pièce. Il allait devoir passer par la baie, la voie par les escaliers était bloquée. Il cala le semi-atlante, inconscient, sur son épaule et prépara son assaut.

Deux humains tentèrent de le bloquer. Ils subirent le même sort que l'Atlante. Il parvint à la baie mais là, il fut surpris par un tir d'arme lourde. Primitive certes mais efficace. Il tomba à genoux, se releva. Nouvelle rafale. Il resta debout. Il devait y arriver. Il était près de la rambarde lorsqu'il s'écroula.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

« Ce n'est pas le seul problème que nous avons. Cette chose a McKay. Et Merde ! Stackhouse, attention … »

Le reste des paroles de Bates fut perdu avec deux cris suivis de bruits mats. John essaya de se relever. Autour d'eux, les effets de la grenade aveuglante se dissipaient et on y voyait plus clair.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ne bougez pas. J'ai appelé des renforts et des secours. En attendant … »

John repoussa Markham, du moins il cru qu'il l'avait fait mais ses gestes n'avaient aucune force.

« Mon Dieu … »

Quoi, quoi ! Pour que Bates s'exclame mon dieu, il fallait que le ciel leur soit tombé sur la tête, ou pire, ce type était l'exemple même du stoïcisme ! John tourna la tête vers le sergent. Ce dernier tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Le manteau du wraith. Un de ces longs manteaux noirs qui semblaient sortis tout droit de Matrix.

Et John blêmit en voyant ce qui avait alarmé Bates. Le sergent avait des taches sur les mains. Des taches rouges. Il murmura :

« Oh non … »

**A suivre …. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Humpf, les choses ne s'arrangent pas … enfin, il ne reste plus que deux ou trois petits chapitres, donc …

**Chapitre 14**

Embrasser un wraith était non seulement répugnant mais aussi douloureux. Ce fut la pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Rodney lorsqu'il sentit une violente brûlure au côté droit. Ca faisait même franchement mal. A noter dans agenda : ne plus embrasser de wraith.

Rodney cligna des yeux un moment. Autour de lui, tout était encore un peu flou, en fait tout était même de plus en plus flou. Bizarre. Etait-ce l'effet « embrassage-d'alien-suceur-de-vie » ? Il y avait aussi du bruit mais le tout était confus. Clang, bang et pan. Voilà ce qu'il entendait. Ce fut surtout le pan, ou plutôt les pans, qui retinrent son attention. Enfin, les cow-boys étaient arrivés à la rescousse !

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du … du … _ohnon_, ça recommençait, sa vue se brouillait et ses pensées partaient en sucette ! L'épaule de …

Il perdit connaissance. Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que tout devienne noir, fut que le propriétaire de l'épaule en question aurait eu besoin de se rembourrer un peu, parce que franchement, reposer sa tête endolorie sur un sac d'os, ça faisait mal …

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

« Aidez moi à me relever. »

Le jeune Marines regarda son supérieur, l'air franchement éberlué par sa demande.

« Euh, Monsieur je ne crois pas que … »

Il fut coupé par le Major, sa voix froide.

« Caporal. »

Markham soupira et l'aida à se remettre debout. Bates se tenait devant la baie. Les deux autres Marines étaient à terre mais avaient manifestement réussi à vider leur chargeur dans le wraith. Celui-ci se trouvait sur le balcon, ses cheveux trempés plaqués sur son crâne. On pouvait deviner une forme inerte derrière lui, entre son dos et la balustrade.

« Rendez vous. »

La voix de Bates était … et bien elle était égale à elle-même. Calme. John était heureux que ce soit lui qui ait à parler parce que là lui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de hurler.

John fixait le corps dont on ne voyait que la tête, posé sur le dos du wraith et le bras, pendant immobile. Si immobile. Rodney n'était jamais immobile, John avait pu constater en mission que même lorsqu'ils dormaient à la belle étoile, Rodney bougeait, ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières, ses sourcils se fronçaient … comme s'il était encore en pleine recherche, en train de résoudre une équation complexe. Mais là, il avait tout d'un … non. Il était en vie. Il le fallait.

Le regard de John fut soudain happé par un mouvement, il y avait quelque chose qui coulait le long des doigts de Rodney, formant une goutte. Et _plic_, tombait par terre. Il y en avait déjà plusieurs tombées sur le sol formant une petite tache qui grandissait, grandissait … John ferma les yeux. Une tache rouge.

Il avait donc bien tiré sur Rodney.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

La voix de Markam était pleine de sollicitude. Non, ça n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Comme si ce que le wraith lui avait fait subir n'avait pas été suffisant, il avait fallu qu'il tire sur Rodney ! NONDEDIEU ! Il avait tiré sur l'homme qu'il aimait … tu parles d'une preuve d'amour, d'abord il le rejetait et maintenant ça.

Et Rodney qui ne bougeait pas. Qui ne bougeait plus.

Il avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Steve ne quittait pas l'humain des yeux. Ou plutôt il ne quittait pas son arme des yeux. Il était faible, il faudrait qu'il se nourrisse s'il voulait s'échapper mais … il posa sa main sur le corps derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

L'atlante était mal en point. Quel dommage … il mourrait sans doute bientôt. Les autres reprenaient conscience. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il allait bondir sur celui qui se tenait devant lui lorsque le semi-atlante murmura quelque chose.

**A suivre …**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vous êtes des anges … et je suis diabolique, niark, niark, niark ! Encore un !**

**Chapitre 15**

Rodney était de nouveau conscient. Du moins, il était sûr qu'il était à peu près conscient. Il entendait des voix mais était incapable de dire à qui elles appartenaient, il sentait de l'eau tomber sur lui mais était incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Bref, il était conscient mais son cerveau semblait avoir un peu de mal à suivre.

Il essaya de bouger, activité qui ne réclamait pas l'aide de son pauvre cerveau ramolli, malheureusement il était coincé contre quelque chose, ou plutôt deux choses : quelque chose de froid et dur d'un côté, quelque chose de chaud et de plutôt mou. Sa tête était posée sur la chose _molle_ et son dos était contre celle qui était _dure_. C'était là l'étendue de l'analyse que parvenait à faire son cerveau.

Ses yeux. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer avec ça. Il ouvrit donc les yeux. Prudemment. L'eau s'y engouffra immédiatement et son cerveau analysa : pluie. Il était donc dehors, quelque part, sous la pluie. Bien, il progressait.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, son nez était enfoui contre la chose molle. Du tissu. Quelqu'un. Oui, évidemment qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un … John ? Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi pensait-il à John maintenant ? Oh oui, la voix, il était sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de John et celle du sergent Bates. Il n'aimait pas trop le sergent. Il n'avait en tous les cas pas apprécié qu'il lui demande de fouiller les affaires de Teyla (11) pour vérifier qu'elle ne les espionnait pas pour le compte des wraith …

Les wraith ? Une chose molle ? Pas John. Steve. C'était le wraith qu'ils avaient capturé sur cette planète, le wraith qui l'avait kidnappé après s'être échappé de sa gentille petite cellule. Après avoir tenté de le tuer quelques semaines plus tôt.

Rodney était fatigué de ces éclairs de conscience entrecoupés de moments de total black out. Dès qu'il revenait à lui, la situation était pire qu'avant qu'il ne perde connaissance ! Qu'allait-il devoir faire cette fois, hein ! La dernière fois, il avait fallu qu'il embrasse ce … ce … et non, il n'irait pas plus loin. Aux Marines de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient payés : lui sauver la vie. Et si John Sheppard, le grand et magnifique Major John Sheppard était là lui aussi et bien qu'il mette donc en œuvre une de ces _incroyaaaaables_ stratégies dont il avait le secret. Lui, Rodney McKay, ne ferait rien. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il voulait, une chose qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, pour laquelle, là maintenant, il donnerait n'importe quoi.

« Je voudrais juste … juste dormir … dormir vraiment … »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Il ne se rendit pas davantage compte qu'autour de lui le silence s'était fait, comme si tous les protagonistes de ce petit drame se trouvaient sous l'emprise d'un charme étrange. Il ne se rendit compte de rien pour la bonne raison qu'il perdit une fois encore connaissance.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tout ce passait comme si le cours du temps s'était brutalement trouvé suspendu. Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement. Juste six paires d'yeux tournés vers une seule et même chose.

Rodney.

Rodney qui avait parlé. Rodney qui était en vie.

Le wraith fixait lui aussi le scientifique. Il porta sa main sur les cheveux de celui-ci pour une rapide caresse au moment ou Bates et les trois Marines levaient simultanément leur arme vers lui. Bates réitéra sa demande.

« Rendez vous. »

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John était toujours appuyé contre Markham.

Vivant. Rodney était vivant. Il avait une autre chance …

Il ne quittait pas Rodney des yeux. Il n'osait même pas cligner des paupières même pour une fraction de seconde, de peur de découvrir en les rouvrant qu'il s'était trompé et que Rodney était mort. Qu'il l'avait quitté avant même qu'ils n'aient la chance d'être ensemble.

Une seconde chance. Un miracle. _Leur_ miracle.

Rodney était complètement affaissé dans les bras du wraith, sa tête posée contre son épaules … et c'est alors que John pris conscience de ce qui allait se passer.

Bates et les autres allaient tirer. C'était visible dans la tension qui habitait leur corps, une tension qui remplissait toute la petite pièce. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième demande de reddition. Et s'ils le faisaient … Placé comme il l'était, Rodney n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper.

John fit la seule chose possible.

**A suivre … **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bon allez, il est temps de faire cesser la torture, celle de Rodney, celle de John et … la votre, chères lectrices ! Je dirais encore un chapitre.**

**Chapitre 16**

John n'était pas particulièrement de la vieille école mais il était un pilote de l'USAF. Il était considéré par ses pairs comme un rebelle et pourtant, il respectait les grands principes de l'Air Force : bravoure, dignité, ne jamais se rendre et tout le tralala habituel. Pour l'armée, c'était une question d'image, pour lui, de conscience. Mais que reste t-il de votre conscience, lorsque la vie de ceux que vous aimez est en jeu ?

Pas grand chose. John était prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il était prêt à tout pour Rodney. Il laissait son amour le guider, pas de stupides règles de comportements, dictées bien souvent par plus de testostérone que de cœur. Et John avait toujours fait d'abord parler son cœur.

« S'il vous plaît … _non_. »

Les autres faillirent en laisser tomber leurs armes. Il faut dire qu'entendre leur officier supérieur supplier d'une voix tremblante était un choc. Que la personne qu'il supplie soit un wraith n'arrangeait rien.

Le wraith aurait pu profiter de cet instant de surprise pour tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il planta juste son regard dans celui du Major et calmement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante qui soit, comme s'il n'était pas entouré d'hommes armés, il prit McKay dans ses bras puis se mit debout et fit face aux terriens.

Et attendit.

John fit un signe de tête en direction de l'étrange créature qui était l'ennemi de toute la race humaine, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux atteints un point d'accord, un compromis.

« Sergent baissez vos armes. Vous aussi. »

Bates étant Bates, il obéit. Et cette fois, il le fit sans pousser de soupir et sans arrière pensée. Après tout, il avait atteint son objectif : faire ce pourquoi il avait signé un engagement, protéger des civils. Même si la méthode était ici un peu étrange. Il n'aurait pas pensé devoir laisser la vie sauve à un de ces suceurs de vie pour arriver à ce résultat.

« Bien Monsieur. Stackhouse, Lewis. »

Les trois hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le wraith et sa charge. Au moment où la créature passait devant lui, John murmura un « merci ». Le wraith le regarda un moment, hocha la tête puis emboîta le pas à Bates. John le regarda s'éloigner puis perdit connaissance entre les bras de Markham.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel gris. Il ne pleuvait plus. Pas de soleil pour autant. Il resta un moment à regarder ce ciel lorsqu'il entendit un petit gloussement, il tourna la tête. Beckett le regardait un petit air amusé sur le visage.

« Non Major, il ne pleut pas dans mon infirmerie … pas encore du moins mais qui sait ce que ces fichus anciens ont bien pu inventé. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'hésite à initialiser quoique ce soit dans ce laboratoire ! Imaginer que je fasse pleuvoir. J'aurais bien mérité que Rodney me traite de sorcier vaudou, non ? »

Rodney ! John se leva droit dans son lit comme s'il avait été piqué par une abeille.

« Wowowowowow. On se calme Major, on se calme. »

John se rallongea. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal et il avait une vague impression de tournis. Il retourna un moment à l'examen du plafond de l'infirmerie qu'il avait pris pour le ciel et, sans quitter son observation, demanda :

« Est-ce que … »

Beckett le coupa.

« _Il_ va bien. »

John laissa échapper un petit rire. Beckett était étonnant. Il savait tout, devinait tout, comprenait tout. Un vrai ami. John entendit le raclement d'un tabouret et le froissement des vêtements indiquant que Carson s'installait près de lui. Il poussa un petit soupir et se tourna vers le médecin. Ce dernier semblait n'attendre que cela pour commencer ses explications.

« Il a deux côtes cassés, un léger traumatisme crânien et une blessure par balle juste au dessus du coude. Rien de bien grave. La balle a traversé du muscle et de la chair. Une blessure bien nette. Le problème … »

John frissonna.

« … ça été la perte de sang conjuguée avec son état général. Son organisme en a pris un sacré coup … »

Ca, c'était la révélation de l'année !

« … il était non seulement en choc hypoglycémique lorsqu'il est arrivé mais aussi extrêmement fiévreux due à un début d'infection pulmonaire d'origine bactérienne vraisemblablement … »

Mais il va bien. Beckett avait d'abord dit qu'il allait bien, non ?

« … résultat, une très forte fièvre et combinée avec le choc de la perte de sang, son cœur … »

Oh non …

« … nous avons bien failli le perdre mais vous le connaissez, têtu comme une mule, je suis sûr qu'il refusera de nous lâcher tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé de fichu E2PZ ! »

Parfait, John ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. E2PZ, pfiout, a pu.

« … nous l'avons stabilisé mais nous avons du le mettre sous respirateur artificiel, il était trop faible pour respirer tout seul. »

John ferma les yeux.

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, vous savez … si vous aviez tardé davantage à me le ramener … »

John retourna à l'examen du plafond.

« Non. »

Carson haussa les sourcils.

« Non quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait sauvé la vie … »

**A suivre **… vous êtes toutes adorables alors que je me conduit comme une véritable sadi- euh, wraith. Merci encore !


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Merci à toutes d'avoir lu cette fic', vous êtes des petits cœurs !**

**Chapitre 17**

John entra dans la cellule. Il fit un petit signe aux deux gardes qui se trouvaient là. Ces derniers hésitèrent un moment puis sortirent le laissant seul. Le wraith le fixait sans rien dire, assis par terre.

John avait appris ce qui c'était passé après qu'il ait perdu connaissance. Bates lui avait dit comment Steve avait porté Rodney jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les docks, seul endroit où les jumpers pouvaient atterrir. A ce moment là, aux dires de Bates, Rodney avait le visage presque bleu. Il était mort deux fois pendant le transport. Mort. John ne put réprimer un frisson. Le cœur de Rodney avait cessé de battre à deux reprises. Et bien sûr Carson avait fait un miracle. A moins que ce n'ait été la pensée de ne pas avoir trouvé d'E2PZ comme le disait le médecin écossais, qui avait maintenu Rodney en vie… Une seule chose était sûre : si le wraith n'avait pas transporté Rodney, courant bien devant les terriens vers le jumper alors qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir, Rodney serait mort et John sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le remercie pour ce geste. Même s'il n'en comprenait pas très bien le sens. Il n'allait pas poser la question, il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas vraiment ...

« Comment va-t-il ? »

La voix caverneuse le fit presque sursauter. Steve le regardait, debout devant les barreaux de la cellule, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion. Le visage d'un wraith. Le visage d'un monstre.

« Il est en vie … »

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, le wraith l'interrompit.

« Bien. »

Il lui tourna le dos, se rassit par terre et l'ignora. John resta un moment à le regarder puis hocha la tête, se retourna et sortit de la cellule.

Il ne vit pas les épaules du wraith s'affaisser brusquement et se mettre à trembler.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

En vie. Il était en vie.

Steve avait eu le souffle coupé par cette nouvelle.

En vie. En vie. Les yeux bleus brillants d'intelligence, les mains longues et agiles, le corps chaud … en vie.

Il sentit quelque chose de tiède couler le long de son cou. Il porta les mains à son visage. Quelque chose coulait de ses yeux. Il avait souvent vu les humains pleurer et n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Maintenant, il savait.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Infirmerie, une semaine plus tard**

John se massa le cou. Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire un petit effort et ramener un peu de matériel un peu plus confortable ! Il grogna. Il allait avoir un sacré torticolis, il faudrait qu'il demande à Carson de … il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses contorsions et autre grognements avaient un témoin.

Deux yeux bleus remplis de confusion le fixaient. Des yeux qui commençaient à montrer quelque signe de panique.

« Non de … Rodney, ça va aller, ça va aller, c'est juste le respirateur qui … et merde ! CARSON ! IL EST REVEILLE ! Hey, quelqu'un ! »

Il y avait eu au moins quatre infirmières autour de lui tout à l'heure s'affairant comme des abeilles et maintenant qu'il en avait besoin d'une, rien que d'une seule, pouf, elles s'étaient ni plus ni moins évaporées dans la nature.

Rodney était en proie à une véritable crise de panique ce qui ne faisait rien pour le calmer lui et il se mit à hurler à travers l'infirmerie, ameutant enfin un médecin. Sauf que c'était Biro. Ses lunettes sur son nez et ses mains sur ses hanches, elle le toisait l'air plutôt en colère.

« Major, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites un tel rafût ? Je vous signale que ceci est une infirmerie et que si Carson vous tolère ici, c'est juste … »

Elle finit par remarquer Rodney.

« Oh bon sang, docteur McKay ! »

Elle fut à ses côtés en un instant. Ce qui ne rassura pas complètement John. Hey, cette petite bonne femme était un médecin légiste, Okay ! Il avait le droit de ne pas se sentir super à l'aise de la savoir à côté de Rodney. Rodney qui était vivant. VI-VANT, le contraire de mort.

« Docteur, regardez moi, allez, calmez-vous et regardez moi. Voilà. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et vous allez souffler, comme si vous vouliez gonfler un ballon. Allez, un, deux, trois … »

Rodney se mit à tousser ou plutôt à crachoter. Sans se tourner vers lui, Biro s'adressa à John.

« Major, pouvez vous m'apporter quelques morceaux de glace, vous en trouverez près de la porte principale ! »

John hésita un moment, réticent à quitter Rodney, mais devant le regard noir que finit par lui jeter Biro, il se décida à lui obéir. Il sortit de la pièce où avait été installé Rodney et trouva la glace. Il en pris quelques morceaux, les plus petits, et les mit dans un gobelet puis revint vers la salle.

Carson se trouvait désormais aussi au chevet de Rodney. Ce dernier avait été installé un peu plus confortablement sur le lit. C'était étrange, sa peau était aussi blanche que les draps, seuls ses yeux bleus semblaient comporter un peu de couleur. Des yeux bleus qui se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

John resta un moment sans bouger devant la porte, puis il posa le gobelet sur un des lits, s'approcha de Rodney et doucement caressa une des joues pâles. Les yeux bleus reflétèrent une intense confusion à ce geste. John se pencha vers lui et sous les yeux surpris de Carson et de Biro, déposa un baiser sur le front du canadien. Les yeux bleus clignèrent, reflètant l'incapacité de leur propriétaired'analyser ce qui se passait. John sourit puis il murmura les deux mots (12) les plus importants qui soit. Ceux qu'il brûlait de dire depuis près d'une semaine, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de cette folle course poursuite

« Je t'aime ... »

**A suivre** … bah, oui c'était le dernier _chapitre_, maintenant je vais écrire un _épilogue_, c'est pas un chapitre, un épilogue et … NON, PAS TAPER, PAS TAPER, ARGHHHHH ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah l'amour … Bon, ceci est un épilogue, c'est court et pas pré-slash mais si vous _insistez_, je peux faire une petite suite avec lémon, à vous de voir ;-)**

**oO Epilogue Oo**

Rodney ferma les yeux. Il savourait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Bien entendu, il avait pris la précaution d'appliquer auparavant une crème de sa composition, indice cent, introuvable sur le marché. Comme ça, il ne risquait aucun coup de soleil et pouvait pleinement profiter de cette douce chaleur et … _ouch_.

Il donna un petit coup de coude dans son oreiller pour que celui-ci cesse de bouger. Humpf, c'était très inconfortable. Il allait veiller à ce qu'il se rembourre un peu d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait pouvoir officier comme « coussin-officiel-du-géniallissime-docteur-McKay ». Rodney retint un petit gloussement. Son coussin officiel ... N'importe quoi ! On avait bien raison de dire que l'amour rendait gaga, parce que c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver au soi-disant géniallissime Docteur McKay. La galaxie était perdue ... et il s'en fichait éperduement.

Il se cala davantage dans le corps qui le soutenait. Ce dernier lui fit un peu plus de place. Rodney poussa un petit soupir ... de plaisir, de relaxation, de soulagement, un peu de tout ça à la fois. Pendant qu'il était avec le wraith, il avait à plusieurs reprise cru être entre ces mêmes bras, bercé doucement, protégé ...mais cela n'avait été qu'un leurre, un mensonge. Là, maintenant, il pouvait le dire, le ressentir ... cela n'avait rien à voir, rien du tout et ... ses pensées furent interrompues par un baillement bruyant. Une main se posa sur ses cheveux. Les caresses étaient si relaxantes, si …

Rodney s'assoupit sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John essaya de se relever un peu, mais avec Rodney lové contre sa poitrine cela se révélait une tâche pratiquement impossible, en tout cas s'il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il se résolu à rester assis, le dos contre la fenêtre du balcon où ils s'étaient réfugiés tous les deux pour fuir ce que Rodney appelait « cette prison sentant l'ammoniaque » qu'était l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, cette petite escapade avait reçu l'accord de Carson, mais ça, Rodney l'ignorait.

John sourit et posa son menton sur la tête de Rodney. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses cheveux. Il fut pris d'un soudain sentiment de déjà-vu. Il se rappelait ce jour, sur un autre balcon, un jour où le soleil avait fait place à de la pluie battante, ce jour où Steve avait tenu lui aussi Rodney dans ses bras, où il l'avait lui aussi embrassé, où il lui avait lui aussi caressé les cheveux.

John ne savait pas trop quoi penser du comportement du wraith à l'égard de Rodney. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était d'avoir vu en lui des gestes et attitudes qui auraient pu être les siens. Le wraith avait-il été amoureux de … Il secoua la tête. Non. Impossible. Ces choses ne savent pas ce qu'est l'amour. S'il avait caressé la tête de Rodney ç'avait été comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire animal de compagnie, pas de quelqu'un dont il aurait été amoureux … non ! Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Sauf d'une chose, que lui, Major John Sheppard _aimait_. Il aimait l'homme qui était endormi dans ses bras. Il l'aimait, sans peur et sans retenue.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur les cheveux de Rodney.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Au même moment dans une des pièces du quartier inhabité de la Cité, un long cri de souffrance résonna. Un cri mi humain, mi animal.

Le cri d'un être qui aurait perdu celui qu'il aime …

**Fin !**


End file.
